<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愛なき森で叫べ by HermioneHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905879">愛なき森で叫べ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic'>HermioneHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minato Yukina/Toyama Kasumi, Minatoyama, ykks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愛なき森で叫べ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凑友希那曾是心高气傲的十五岁少女，她长了一张无需用化妆品矫饰的脸庞，凭借天生的好嗓子和永不服输的势头受人尊敬，日日夜夜怀着站上顶端的野心。那时她还未拿到国中毕业的文凭，也未能将自己的前途看得一清二楚，梦想是被自尊和执念孕育而成的珠胎，永远渴望着在一切不合时宜的场地破蛹成蝶。她过分信赖自己，不找经纪公司签约，也不把互联网宣传的可怕力量放在眼里。友希那一心要当目空一切的歌姬，仿佛一支无可挑剔的乐队马上就能在她的期盼下凑齐。</p><p>得知友希那要走上音乐的道路，曾经对此充满热枕的父亲第一个站出来表示强烈反对，他扔掉家里的所有音乐杂志和黑胶唱片，企图驯化跟年轻时的自己一样性格叛逆的女儿。友希那凭借她从父亲那里继承而来的桀骜，学着电视里的不良少年带着一腔热枕离家出走。她顺着贴在小巷子里的广告找到造星公司的地址，来办公室参加选拔的包括她在内共有两人，友希那臭着脸靠在沙发上，另一个留着棕色短发的女孩则神色紧张地站在落地窗前。</p><p>经纪人思索片刻，随即把两个同来面试的女孩一起聘用，像超市里的商品捆绑销售一样把她们配成组合。友希那在心底冷哼一声，不动声色地站起来准备走人，然而那个同来的棕发女孩反倒收起了最初的那份矜持，小孩子似的迈着碎步跑过来要跟她握手。</p><p>女孩激动地摇她的手，摇完后才想起自己原本要说些什么：“请多指教，友希那前辈！”顿了顿后她又补充：“我是户山香澄，叫我香澄就好！我在电视上看过前辈唱歌，我真的很喜欢你！你的歌声有种令人心动的魔力。”友希那装出一脸恍然大悟的表情，把手从香澄那里抽了回来。她不需要追随者来满足自己的虚荣心，也讨厌利用他人主动交付的一片赤诚。面对这样几乎令人有些不适的热情，她会从容且得体地露出一个恰当的微笑，以字正腔圆的方式说户山同学今后也请你多多指教。</p><p>友希那丝毫不敢松懈，认真谨慎地迈出了通往成功的第一步。比她小上一岁的强加搭档户山香澄是被迫夭折的童星，出道后拍了几支不尽人意的广告，立即就被只看利益的经纪公司抛在后头。家人不指望她能在学业方面有何成绩，于是把她送去练习唱歌跳舞，也许有幸被安排进哪个不入流的偶像组合，之后的一切全碰运气。香澄年仅十四、尚不懂事，没有人教过她要尽早规划未来，梦想则是每隔三个月换上一次。友希那怕被她拖了后腿，打一开始就要她发誓——只要拖慢进度，必须自行接受惩罚。香澄心有不甘，但为了能呆在前辈身边，只能眼泪汪汪地答应。</p><p>雨季一结束她们就迎来高强度的训练。友希那不能与父亲和解，最终在双方僵持不动的情况下与无人看管的香澄住进酒店合宿。她们的酒店房间隔音效果极好，墙壁上贴着的隔音海绵凹凸不平，像极了起风后湖面上的波纹。友希那在这个仅有二人的狭小世界里获得了短暂的安宁，她们会彻夜播放绿洲和齐柏林飞艇，聊一些放纵的话题，将每一个寂寥的夜晚变成私人派对，把酒店提供的各种饮料混合后喝下去。香澄给友希那看自己手机里的照片：这是我刚上小学时拍的，这是我在小学毕业时拍的，这是我在春游时拍的.....童年时期的香澄梳着短发穿着短裤，稚嫩的五官散发着无知与懵懂的气息，宛如一个没有经历性别分化的孩童，永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶。</p><p>户山香澄在她们的一次深夜狂欢中忽然来了兴致，非要向友希那谈论自己的家庭。她亮出自己的手机锁屏，声情并茂地一一介绍：这是我的爸爸，这是我的妈妈，这是比我小一岁的妹妹明日香，我叫她小明。我不会读书，所以她是我们家的全部希望。小明学习很好，我们都知道她将来肯定会考上一所好大学。友希那清楚自己这时只需要保持沉默安静倾听，她看着香澄一脸沉醉的样子，把那句话咽进了肚子里——“那你呢？”那晚友希那照常失眠，在半睡半醒之间听见隔壁床传来几声短促的抽噎。</p><p>为了组乐队香澄开始练习吉他，她毫无基础，学习起来十分笨拙。那一阵子她经常在熄灯后哭，有时甚至是对着发光的手机屏幕流泪，不知是为了吉他还是为了家人。最开始她哭的时候会发出噪音，到后来哭得熟练了，便不再有任何声响。友希那因那些无声的哭泣而躁动不安，只得放下矜持爬到香澄的床上哄她入睡。经历了几次之后她们顺理成章地睡到一张床上，两人间的关系从亲密走向古怪。</p><p>香澄的哭泣变得越来越难以察觉，友希那被耗尽了耐心，只与她背对背入睡。每天早上她从睡梦中醒来，都被枕头另一边上的泪渍扰得心烦意乱。香澄总是起得比她早，所以坐在床边的扶手椅上发呆，一动不动地等着她起床。之后她们会去酒店的餐厅吃自助早餐，接着在清晨的宁静与疲倦之中无声和解。</p><p>Future World Fes逐日逼近，但友希那的精神状态开始变得愈发不够稳定。父亲一直渴望的那个舞台近在眼前，而她却被困在这个看不到明天的地狱里，日日夜夜与苦难为伴。她太过心急，没有节制地练习唱歌，一不小心唱坏了嗓子，只得暂时停止训练。休息的那段时间内友希那的脾气时常极其暴躁，她为了养好嗓子平日里几乎不说话，于是用肢体暴力代替了一切需要从口头发泄的不满与痛苦。</p><p>户山香澄毫无长进，她仍旧是个孩子，没有学会为自己的人生固定一个方向，自然明白不了梦想和奋斗的真正含义。大概害怕吃苦是所有十四岁少女不可磨灭的本性，她被日复一日的练习压垮，最终选择了逃避。香澄在偷懒这方面无师自通，她通过自我心理疏导，很快地就解决了愧疚自责的问题。友希那比过去更加严厉和不近人情，她开始把香澄关在房间门外，最初是为了惩罚她的懈怠，到后来便是因为友希那察觉自己的情绪越来越难以控制，她们应该拉开距离，以避免有谁被伤害。</p><p>被关在门外的大部分时间里香澄都很好地平衡了痛苦与快乐，痛苦是因为她发现自己终于像亚当和夏娃一样被友希那逐出了她们的伊甸园，快乐则是因为她终于获得片刻的宁静来让自己心安理得地继续活下去。户山香澄多次在网上观看血腥视频，那些恐怖的画面带来最为原始的恐惧，而她又从那些恐惧中提炼出虚幻的安心。在许许多多的视觉刺激中她总望见凑友希那的影像，那头紫银色的长发与那双琥珀色的瞳孔在视线中灼热发烫，把她脑海的理智全部燃烧殆尽。她最为喜欢最为憧憬的友希那前辈，遥不可及却近在眼前的友希那前辈，高傲却温柔的友希那前辈，可敬且可憎的友希那前辈，将她无情地拒之门外的友希那前辈......香澄欲哭无泪，企图从那些最为卑劣最为肮脏的阴影里寻求一丝宽慰。</p><p>再后来她们的关系恶化到无以复加的地步，香澄不再守在门外乞求她的原谅，也不再为自己的半途而废感到抱歉。有一天友希那破例睡得很早，她模模糊糊地听到一阵急促的敲门声，接着是香澄在求救似的喊着什么。她怀疑那是香澄的新把戏，但还是不情不愿地打开了门。门外的香澄哭得像个不知分寸的孩子，整张脸被吹得皱皱巴巴的，凌乱的发丝垂在两颊旁边。友希那以为她是在装可怜，所以并不领情。然而她大腿上两道小溪般的血痕让友希那瞬间清醒过来。她把哭哭啼啼的香澄拉到厕所里，连哄带骗地才让她提起裙子换下内裤（感觉很奇怪，这本该是她的父母应该做的事情）。</p><p>友希那像个真正的母亲般手法熟练，先让她把身体清洗干净，再告诉她卫生棉条的使用方法，最后提及她已经没法再做女孩。香澄哭得眼眶通红（她已经很久没有这样狼狈了），她现在的状态并不适合独处。友希那迫不得已，只得向慌了神的她演示一遍实际操作。将棉条塞进去的那个瞬间友希那的脑海里突然蹦出一万个来自成人小说的恶俗隐喻，此刻的户山香澄像是美人鱼化成的泡沫一样脆弱且易碎，她有种面前的这个女孩被她捅破了的感觉。</p><p>友希那的直觉一向很准，在那天肯定有谁被谁毁掉了，毁得十分彻底，就像碎成千片万片的玻璃一样没有任何挽救的余地。然而受害者是谁加害者又是谁，她们俩都被改变得那样彻底，所以这或许会是个世纪难题。户山香澄当天晚上做了噩梦，梦中她化身虐待小猫的恶魔，被刚巧走进房间的友希那逮了个正着。她从梦中惊醒，发现自己被友希那搂在怀里，一束金色的阳光透过窗帘照进房间。那大抵是她们最后一次那般亲密了。</p><p>十五岁的末尾，凑友希那即将面临升学考试，搞乐队的事情暂且被搁置。在大约一年的合宿生涯中她练就了一副铁石心肠，自此不会再为目标以外的任何事物转移注意。分别前户山香澄问她要联系方式，她就只说自己能够为音乐牺牲一切。说这话的时候她像一座目空一切的佛像，纯粹到残忍，美丽到冷酷。香澄眨着那双亮晶晶的眼睛，像小狗般乞怜似的想要确认自己是否也在可以牺牲的范围以内。没有回答，当然没有回答，对某些问题而言沉默就是最好的答案。香澄第一次主动松开她的手。自此之后她们的手心再也不曾叠加在一起。</p><p>上高中后她们组建起各自的乐队，旧日的幻灭像是发生在上古时期的悲剧。那段时光真实得过分虚假，仿佛只要烧毁一切纸质文书，任何人都能否定它的存在。凑友希那是Roselia光鲜亮丽的主唱，户山香澄则是新晋乐队Poppin'Party的核心人物，她们是互敬互爱的前辈与后辈，是互相追随的劲敌与朋友，但也仅此而已。没有人曾经几近破碎，也没有谁曾经歇斯底里。一切如常，什么都没有发生。她们在最开始的开始就是陌生人。</p><p>偶尔她们单独出去吃饭，户山香澄略带埋怨地坦白：“友希那前辈，你一定想象不到在松手的那一刻我有多么想要恨你。”如果这世上真的存在轮回转世，我就要投胎成你的儿子或女儿，我要做在你怀里撒娇打滚的猫，做被你牵着出去散步的狗，死在你的身上，也死在你的身下。</p><p>绝不要当一个形同陌路的过客。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>